


"Roses are red. Violets are blue..."

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is writing poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Roses are red. Violets are blue..."

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly during a fandot creativity night. The prompt was "Roses are red. Violets are blue..."  
> The characters are John Finnemore's, sadly not mine.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. And then what? Roses are red, violets are blue... What rhymes with blue? Shoe? Glue? True? Poo, no that won't work. What does Skip like that rhymes with blue? Planes don't rhyme with blue. Or coffee."

Arthur was sitting in the portacabin with a card with a cute cat on it and a pen. In front of him was a bouquet of roses and he was desperately trying to finish his poem before Skip and Douglas returned from their flight.

"Crew? No, that's not very romantic. Shrew? Spew? Flu? No, Arthur, think of something nice. Woohoo? Let's go to the zoo? Roses are red, violets are blue. You're so cute, let's go to the zoo."

He saw GERTI land and started to panic slightly. He had to finish it before the chaps reached the portacabin. 

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. Here are some roses, that you can't chew. No. Roses are red, violets are blue, here are flowers, that is true. NO! Why is this so hard? Roses are red, violets are blue. You are my Skip, and I am your crew. Hmmm maybe."

Arthur heard footsteps approaching and grabbed the pen and scribbled down the first thing that came to his brain. Douglas and Martin came in through the door and Arthur jumped up from his chair and grabbed the flowers.

"Hi Skip! Hi Douglas! Welcome back. And happy Valentine's Day, Skip."

He thrust the flowers and card into Martin's hands and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Martin opened the card. "Roses are red. Violets are blue. This is a poem. I love you."

"Nothing for me?" asked Douglas. "I'm crushed."

"Thank you, Arthur. This is a nice surprise," said Martin and kissed him. "Roses are red, violets are blue. You are brilliant, and I love you too!"

"WOW, SKIP! THAT WAS BRILLIANT! Did you just think of that now? You're a poet! I spent ages on mine!"

"Why am I not surprised?" said Douglas and left the portacabin so the two lovebirds could have a nauseating cute moment alone.


End file.
